Topi Butut Berwarna Jingga
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: Kepergian Dirk mulai membuat Dave merasa risau. Di antara semua yang ia pikirkan, nampaknya takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Hanya satu hal yang tertinggal dari semua yang telah berlalu; sebuah topi butut berwarna jingga. AU


******Sebenernya ini pr menulis cerpen Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah. Tapi berhubung ini ff Homestuck, jadi saya upload kemari.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and cover (which was drawn by a friend)  
**

* * *

**Topi Butut Berwarna Jingga**

Texas, 9 April 1865

"Cepatlah datang, _Bro_. Cepatlah... Cepatlah..." gumam pemuda berambut pirang keperakan yang sedaritadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Tangan terlipat di bawah dadanya, kedua alis mengkerut dan ia berkeringat; siapapun yang sedang ia tunggu pastilah amat penting baginya. Kemudia ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berdiri di tempat.

"Tenang, Dave. Tenang. Bersabarlah, cepat atau lambat ia pasti pulang," gumamnnya pada diri sendiri sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di ujung ruangan, "pulang membawa kemenangan atas perang dan kemenangan atas Amerika." Lanjutnya. Dave melirik secangkir kopi dan beberapa buah _cookie_ yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi pagi, namun sampai tengah hari pun tamu yang diharapkannya tidak kunjung datang.

**Ting Tong**

Dave hampir saja menghabiskan itu semua sendirian jika tidak ada seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu rumah, terbukalah pintu rumah, raut wajahnya pun berubah dari penuh harapan menjadi agak kecewa. Memang tamunya ini seorang yang ia kenal, namun ia bukanlah yang daritadi Dave tunggu.

"Oh. Ternyata kau, Jake English. Kukira kau-"

"Maaf Dave, tapi ijinkan aku masuk ke rumahmu. Boleh ya?" Pinta sang lawan bicara dengan agak paksa. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil memohon dari luar rumah agar sang pemilik rumah mengijinkannya. Dave terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa perlu bertemu dengan Jake hari ini. Lagipula Dave hanya akan memberinya ijin apabila ia sudah diberitahu terlebih dahulu akan kedatangannya. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia tidak diberitahu apa-apa dan Jake tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya? Lupakan, ia sedang merasa malas untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Aku rasa tidak. Apa hak mu datang kemari?" Tanya Dave datar, tatapan matanya mengintimidasi Jake yang bersikeras ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jake pun menyerah setelah Dave tidak memperbolehkannya masuk sama sekali. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Ini soal Dirk, Dave." Bisiknya pelan, Dave terbelalak kaget ketika pria berambut hitam berantakan itu menyebut nama kakaknya yang hanya satu-satunya itu. 'Mengapa,' pikir Dave, 'mengapa ia berbisik? Kenapa ia tidak bicara dengan volume suara yang biasa saja?'.

Dave tidak bergerak sekali, ia hanya diam di tempat. Mendadak kepalanya terasa berat, pikirannya terasa kacau, jauh di dalam kepalanya ia bisa memikirkan semua hal yang buruk terjadi pada kakak tercintanya itu...

Dave menundukkan wajahnya, untuk saat ini saja ia merasa bersyukur ia selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam berlensa besar yang menyembunyikan kedua mata merah yang menyala.

"..."

"Jawab aku, Dave." Jake menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Dave, ia agak membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Dave, mata hijaunya mencoba lihat ke arah mata merah pemuda itu namun tersembunyi dibalik lensa hitam tebal.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku aku aka-"

"Katakan saja ada apa dengannya." Tiba-tiba Dave memotongnya. Jake merasakan kekhawatirannya menyebar, sejenak ia memang siap menyampaikan kabar soal Dirk tapi melihat keadaan Dave sekarang ia jadi tidak enak hati.

"Dirk..."

"Apa? Ia kenapa?"

Tuntutan Dave yang tiada habis-habisnya membuat ia harus menahan getaran di dalam suaranya. Ia menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat reaksi dari adik kecil Dirk setelah apa yang akan ia katakan saat itu juga.

"Dirk.. meninggal dunia dalam perang."

Dan di antara semua hal ironis soal Dirk dan perang yang sempat mengacaukan kepalanya tadi, kematian Dirk sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya.

* * *

3 Desember 1865

Dave duduk sendirian di teras rumahnya, menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang basah karena hujan di depannya. Di depannya terdapat tumpukan _cookie_ mengelilingi sebatang lilin kecil yang tenagh menyala di atas piring kecil.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, my brother. Happy birthday to you._"

Di tengah kesunyian, ia meniup lilin itu sampai apinya padam. Kemudian ia menjalinkan jari-jarinya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya, lalu kepalanya tertunduk pelan dan ia memejamkan mata; mengucapkan harapan di hari ulang tahun yang bukan miliknya. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya, tangan kirinya meraih sebuah kotak yang dikirim oleh Jake pagi ini. Namun tidak seperti kemarin, ia tahu betul apa yang akan ia temukan.

Ia menemukan sebuah topi butut berwarna jingga dari dalam kotak tersebut, agak kumuh seperti biasa sebagaimana Dave menyukainya. Sebuah topi yang selalu digunakan oleh Dirk setiap saat, dari ia membesarkan Dave sampai ikut perang saudara melawan sesama warga Amerika demi menemukan perdamaian dan mencapai persatuan. Dave tersenyum lebar selagi meraba tekstur topi yang sangat familiar baginya, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya kalau ia akan merayakan hari ini sendirian saja tanpa kakak tercinta menemaninya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-26, _Bro_. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

* * *

** SELESAI**


End file.
